


Caught In The Moment

by Jacie



Series: NCIS: Alpha Series [3]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-05
Updated: 2009-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-19 11:04:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacie/pseuds/Jacie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs takes Tony on a weekend getaway. Ziva and McGee continue to follow them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught In The Moment

Tony was waiting outside his apartment when Gibbs showed up. “Right on time, Boss.”

“Aren’t I always?”

Before Tony had strapped on his seatbelt, Gibbs peeled out, racing down the street.

“Ziva still following you?”

Checking his side mirror, Gibbs confirmed, “Yeah.”

“Do you want me to call her and tell to stop?”

“No need,” Gibbs said as he raced through a red light, smiling when he saw Ziva had to stop. Instead of staying on the same street, Gibbs turned down a side street, then changed directions, twice. Minutes later, they were headed out of town with Ziva and McGee nowhere in sight.

Leaning back in his seat, Tony closed his eyes and enjoyed the ride. It was over two hours before Gibbs turned off the highway. When Gibbs finally pulled over, Tony read the sign: _‘Lake Raystown Resort’_. He had a feeling Gibbs had been here before.

“Wait here,” Gibbs ordered as he stopped to check in. 

A few minutes later, Gibbs returned and they drove another short distance to a cottage. 

“This is nice, Boss,” Tony commented as they grabbed their bags and the coolers before heading inside. He watched as Gibbs unloaded food and beer from the coolers into the refrigerator and smiled when the bourbon bottle was placed on the counter.

“You look like you’ve been wanting to ask me something all week. So ask.”

Tony nodded and stalled by looking around the cottage. There was a dining area, a living room area with two sofas and a television, a bathroom, a loft area and what appeared to be the only bedroom. Tony was curious as to how many beds there were. “Where should I sleep?”

Gibbs chuckled. “Anywhere you like.”

Tony followed Gibbs into the bedroom. It held only one bed. He could feel the butterflies in his stomach. Gibbs set his bag down and settled onto the bed. “You wanted to talk. Let’s talk.”

“Is that what you brought me all the way out here for?” asked Tony. “Just to talk?”

Gibbs smiled playfully. “It’s your dime.”

They’d both spent years interrogating others. Both knew the ploys and ruses. Tony knew they both enjoyed the game. It had crossed his mind many times that Gibbs probably enjoyed a good interrogation session more than he enjoyed sex. It certainly tended to last longer.

Tony leapt onto the bed, landing on his side, facing Gibbs. “I think that you brought me out here for some other reason.”

“Why do you think that?”

“We could have talked at your place.”

“I thought there would be less interruptions here. In fact, let’s ensure fewer interruptions,” said Gibbs, standing up. “Your gun, DiNozzo,” he demanded, holding out his hand. “Your badge, too. And cell phone.” After gathering the items, Gibbs carried them to the dresser and placed them in the top drawer, along with his own gun, badge and cell phone, taking a moment to turn both cell phones off.

“What if someone needs to reach us?”

“I guess they’re out of luck,” said Gibbs. “Now it’s just you and me.”

Tony waited until Gibbs returned to the bed, facing him. “Are you going to answer truthfully, or are you going to play games?”

Gibbs smiled broadly. “What is it that you want to know?”

“I want to know why. Why now? Is this about some case or are you, do you truly want to be with me?”

“What do you think?”

Taking a deep breath, Tony kept his eyes locked on Gibbs’. He was pretty sure that Gibbs was messing with him to some degree. Moving closer, his lips mere inches from Gibbs, Tony spoke softly. “I think you want me. I think you want me to be more than a co-worker, more than a friend. I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think no one is paying attention.”

“Is that right?”

“So now, the question becomes, why are you stalling? I’m here, alone with you, in the middle of nowhere. What’s holding you back?”

“What indeed?”

“You want to know how I feel. I think that is what you’re waiting for.”

“Really?”

“Having one of the female agents file sexual harassment against you would be bad for your career, but if it were a man? Career ender.”

Gibbs remained speechless, but licked his lips. Tony felt a shift in his breathing, like he was making Gibbs nervous. Reaching out, Tony settled his hand on Gibbs’ hip as he moved forward. Pressing his lips firmly against Gibbs’, he held the kiss for a full minute before backing off.

“Now you know,” Tony said softly. “I want you, Boss. I want you.”

Gibbs smiled. “Boss is a little formal, don’t you think? Considering.”

Cupping Gibbs’ jaw, Tony leaned in closer. “Jethro,” he whispered as their lips met again.

When they broke the kiss, Gibbs slid his hand beneath Tony’s shirt, his palm flat against Tony’s skin, working upward until it rested above Tony’s heart. “I want you to know, DiNozzo.”

“Tony. Please call me Tony when we’re together. Like this.”

Gibbs agreed with a nod. “I want you to know, Tony, that no matter how things proceed, it won’t change things at work. I won’t show you any favoritism and I won’t make things harder on you, if things don’t work out.”

“Sounds fair.”

“You don’t have to stop seeing women.”

“Have you?”

“Stopped seeing women? I don’t know. I don’t have a good track record after Shannon. None of them come close to her, our relationship.”

“No one ever will.”

“You don’t have to. I promise you, I’m not looking for another wife.”

“Good to know. Friends with benefits is what they call this these days.”

Gibbs began caressing Tony’s skin. “I need someone I can be intimate with. Someone who can understand me.”

Tony’s eyes fluttered as he melted into Gibbs’ touch. “Your hands are amazing.”

Gibbs smiled. “Years of working with tools and woods. It’s given me a gentle touch.”

“I want you to touch me. All over.”

When Gibbs stood up, Tony opened his eyes, watching, wanting.

“Get undressed,” suggested Gibbs as he was tossing aside his own shirt.

Tony undressed quickly and returned to the bed, watching as Gibbs retrieved a bottle from his bag. “What’s that?”

“Massage oil.”

“So you were planning this?”

“I was hoping. On your stomach.”

This time Gibbs’ touch was accompanied by the slickness of the lightly scented oil. Tony inhaled deeply, his eyes shut as his arms wrapped around the pillow his head was lying on. “Have you done this before?”

“Given massages? Sure.”

“To a man?”

“Not to any man.”

“So I’m your first?”

“Yes, Tony. You are my first.”

“Sweet!” Tony smiled as he enjoyed the touches.

Gibbs worked his hands gently, meticulously, over Tony’s skin. “Your back is mighty smooth for an Italian man,” he observed.

“I have it waxed now and then. Some ladies like a hairy chest. Sign of virility. No woman enjoys a hairy back. Sign of Cro-Magnon.”

“Does it make you nervous, Tony, knowing that I could snap your neck in an instant, if I wanted to?” Gibbs asked, his hands massaging Tony’s neck.

“Not at all. I know you won’t.”

“Why is that?”

“Killing a co-worker would be a definite career ender.”

“Yeah, I imagine you’re right.”

Gibbs continued massaging around Tony’s neck, pleased when his subject remained fully relaxed. He then moved on to Tony’s shoulders and down his arms, leaning close enough to scatter a few kisses across Tony’s skin. With varied touches, he explored Tony’s body, noting which touches evoked which sounds from Tony. He learned the ticklish spots, the tender spots and the sensual ones which brought forth moans of pure pleasure.

When he finally reached Tony’s ass, Gibbs stared at it longingly, but his hands continued to massage Tony’s lower back and sides. After a few minutes passed, he swatted one of Tony’s butt cheeks firmly, commanding, “Roll over.”

Tony seemed groggy as he lazily rolled onto his side. Gibbs took the opportunity to lean in for a kiss as he pressed Tony against the mattress. Wrapping his arms around Gibbs' back, Tony held the kiss, eventually slipping his tongue into Gibbs’ mouth and rolling them over so he was on top.

“How long has it been for you?” Tony asked. “Since you had sex with more than your hand, I mean.”

“Been a while,” admitted Gibbs.

“So long you can’t remember?” Tony smiled, his hands rubbing across Gibbs’ skin with a well practiced technique. “Maybe I can finally teach you a thing or two. Since this is my field of expertise.”

“Been with a man before?”

Tony froze, caught off guard by the question. “Not really. Well, maybe. I did go to an all boys boarding school. Nothing like putting a few hundred horny teenage boys together. Then there were a few incidences in college. Dares. Experimentation.”

“Drunken jubilees,” teased Gibbs, pleased to have turned the tables on Tony once again.

“And you?”

“Never.”

“Why me?”

“I can’t believe you’d ask. You’re a very sexy man. Good looking. Proud of your sexual prowess. And, you know me. You understand the job.”

“Yeah, I understand. I understand needs, desires.” 

Tony pressed his lips against Gibbs’ neck, just below his ear, nuzzling the tender spot, then sucking against the skin. Finally Gibbs was relaxing into the touch, closing his eyes as his hands continued to caress Tony’s body. 

“Did you bring condoms?” whispered Gibbs.

“What for? You’re clean, right? I’m clean. I always use condoms with chicks.”

“Then why wouldn’t you use a condom with a man?”

“Not worried about either of us getting pregnant.”

Gibbs glared at Tony, until Tony rolled off of him and admitted, “I keep one in my wallet.”

Gibbs smiled, he’d won yet again. It didn’t take him long to pull Tony’s wallet from his discarded jeans and find the condom before returning to the bed. “Last chance,” he offered, his hand caressing lazy circles across Tony’s chest. “Last chance to back out. Once we go forward, we can’t pretend it never happened.”

“What makes you think I would want to? If I didn’t want to be with you, I would have stayed home.”

“Just making sure.” Gibbs leaned down, holding his lips against Tony’s in a long, lingering kiss. His hand cupped Tony’s chin, fingertips caressing his neck. “I’ve wanted you, Tony. Wanted you for a long time,” he whispered. “Watched you for a long time. Wondered what would happened. Wondered what could happen between us.”

When Gibbs sat up, opening the condom wrapper, Tony reached out, caressing his chest. Taking Gibbs’ hand into his own, Tony brought it to his mouth, kissing the fingertips, then sucking Gibbs’ index finger into his mouth. Gibbs’ breath hitched as he watched his finger slowly disappearing into Tony’s mouth, reemerging slowly. 

Gibbs could feel pre-cum collecting at the tip of his cock and knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. Reluctantly pulling his hand back, he rolled the condom over his cock as Tony watched, laying on his side and drawing one leg up, knee bent, foot balanced on the bed, giving Gibbs a full view.

Licking his lips, Gibbs studied Tony for a few moments, then reached for the oil, coating his fingers and hands. “Roll over.”

“I don’t think so. I want to watch you,” Tony declared, settling onto his back. “I want to see your eyes, feel your lips against mine. Just, it’s been a while since I’ve done this, so don’t skimp on the oil.”

Gibbs chuckled as he pushed between Tony’s legs and began oiling his hole. “So you have been with a man before. Like this. Nice to know one of us has some experience with this. Ever top a man?”

Tony’s eyes sparkled with the memories. “I don’t think there’s any part of me that can be described as virginal anymore.”

“Experienced with blow jobs, too?”

“You could say that. Not since college, but yeah, plenty of experience.”

Tony bent his knees as Gibbs began moving across him, leaving a trail of kisses which started below his bellybutton and ended at his mouth. Gibbs grew bolder, nibbling at Tony’s lower lip as he positioned himself. 

“Take it slow,” Tony whispered. “It’ll go easier if you use your fingers first. Start with one, then add another as I loosen up.”

Gibbs sighed in disappointment, but did as Tony asked. To get a better angle, he rolled off to one side. With his hand well-oiled, he pumped Tony’s cock a couple times, pleased by the reaction. Tony had dropped his nearest leg flat against the bed as Gibbs worked a finger inside of him, watching his eyes. 

Gibbs worked slowly at first, then added a second finger as he watched Tony’s eyes flutter shut. After adjusting his position slightly, Tony moaned deeply and reached for Gibbs, his hand threaded through Gibbs' hair. 

“I remember when we first met, you were barely graying.”

“That’s been a while,” Gibbs replied.

“I like it better now. Very sexy, Jethro. The women in the building call you the Silver Fox.” As the words left his mouth, Tony pulled Gibbs down toward him, until their lips met in a softly seductive kiss. 

Gibbs took the opportunity to add a second finger and speed up his pace. “Your kisses are amazing, addictive.”

“It took years of practice, patience and studying.”

“Almost makes me wish we’d brought the Honey Dust.”

Tony laughed, then moved his lips to Gibbs’ ear, flicking his tongue across it, then slowly licking the rim before sucking the lobe until Gibbs was panting heavily. His chest was becoming damp, telling Tony he wasn’t going to last too much longer.

“I want you, Jethro,” Tony whispered, his tongue lapping against Gibbs’ neck. “I want you to take me now. I’m ready, so ready.”

Gibbs pushed in deeply, fully. Pausing for a few moments, he savored the beginning of his first time while he waited for Tony to adjust to him. When he began moving again, it was slowly, smoothly, allowing the pleasure to build. “Damn, you’re tight. Like a virgin.”

“Told you, it’s been years.”

“Why did you stop?” questioned Gibbs.

Tony smiled, now certain that interrogation was one of Gibbs’ turn-ons. “Why did I stop what?”

“Fucking guys.”

“College thing. I grew up. Moved on.”

“Then why sleep with me?”

“You’re intriguing, intoxicating, sexy.”

“Yeah?”

“Most definitely,” Tony promised, wrapping his arms around Gibbs’ back and pulling him into a kiss. 

Gibbs increased his speed, his hands rubbing against Tony’s skin. As Gibbs leaned back to breathe, Tony covered his neck and jaw line with kisses, then licked and nipped at Gibbs’ collarbone. 

Tony’s breath suddenly hitched and he froze for a moment, eyes closed, then moaned deeply. “Fuck. Right there. Keep going,” he urged.

“Are you okay?”

“You’re right where you need to be. Right there, mmm good. So good.”

Gibbs steadied his rhythm and watched the ecstasy play across Tony’s face. “Touch me,” he whispered, leaning in for another kiss.

Their lips pressed together for only a moment before wet tongues slipped by, finding each other. Tony wrapped his arms around Gibbs’ back, caressing the skin.

Gibbs couldn’t hold back much longer. As he came, he pressed his lips against Tony’s neck, feeling the vibration when Tony moaned as he made his final thrusts. 

Pushing back, Gibbs felt how sweaty he was. A sated grin crossed his face as he collapsed onto the bed, deeply satisfied and spent. Reaching out, he took Tony’s hand into his own, then watched as Tony pumped his own shaft until he came. 

Afterward, Tony rolled onto his side, facing away from Gibbs, pleased when Gibbs spooned up behind him, his arm across Tony’s waist and their fingers entwined.

When Tony awoke an hour later, he rolled onto his back and looked up to see Gibbs watching him. He traced Gibbs’ lips with his index finger until Gibbs pressed a kiss to his fingertip. Tony leaned up until their lips met and they held a kiss.

“Maybe we should take a shower,” suggested Tony.

Gibbs smiled and placed a kiss on Tony’s forehead. “I was kind of hoping we could do this again after dinner.”

Tony smiled and pressed his palm against Gibbs’ chest. “Yeah, I think we could do that.”

“You’re an amazing man, Tony.”

Not knowing what to say, Tony pulled Gibbs on top of him and kissed him, holding it as long as he could, until Gibbs pushed back, breathless.

“We should take a break. Have a beer.”

When Tony nodded, Gibbs stood up, then offered his hand. They dressed quietly, putting on only their underwear and jeans before heading out to the main area of the cottage.

After grabbing two beers from the refrigerator, Gibbs twisted off the caps, tossing them into the trash. With a beer in each hand, he walked up behind Tony, wrapping his arms around him from the back. Tony accepted one of the bottles and tipped it back. Gibbs tipped back his own bottle, leaving his free arm wrapped around Tony’s bare waist, Gibbs’ chest pressed against Tony’s back. Lips still moist and cool from beer brushed against Tony’s neck. Gibbs left a kiss on Tony’s shoulder before raising his bottle again.

“It’s beautiful here,” Tony said, observing the scenery through an open window. A gentle breeze blew the sheer curtains. Then Tony thought he saw something he recognized. “About your ten o’clock. Look familiar to you?”

Gibbs squinted as he focused on the grill work of a small car across the road. “Could be. I want you to walk out on the porch. Leave the door open and keep talking. Glance back like you’re talking to me.”

“And you will be where?”

Gibbs smiled and patted Tony’s shoulder. “Watch for my signal.”

Tony did as Gibbs asked, by walking onto the porch. He left the front door open, but allowed the screen door to swing shut. “Beautiful day, Boss,” he rambled. “Appreciate you taking me on this weekend getaway. Nice to get away from the city now and then, you know.”

Every few moments, he would glance back through the door and pause his conversation, pretending to be listening to responses. It wasn’t long before he saw that Gibbs had worked his way behind the car. On cue, Tony began slowly walking toward the car, still barefooted and carrying his beer, which he drank along the way.

As he strolled down the road, he acted like he was oblivious of the car, then turned and feigned surprise when he was only a few feet away. Walking over to the passenger side, he leaned his hand onto the car door. “Hey Probie, Ziva. What are the odds of seeing you two way out here?”

While both of the occupants were focused on Tony, Gibbs walked over to the driver’s side and slammed both of his hands, flat-palmed, onto the roof of the car. There was no mistaking the anger in his eyes. 

When he spoke, his voice was low, yet clear. “If I ever catch either of you spying on me or DiNozzo ever again, you had better be acting under the direct orders of myself, or someone above me or you will be off my team permanently. I won’t warn you again, so I hope you both understood me clearly.”

“Really, Boss, I’m sure they went out for a drive and simply got lost. Must be only a great coincidence that they wound up here,” joked Tony.

Gibbs’ expression softened as he opened Ziva’s car door and offered his hand to assist her out. “As long as you’re here, why don’t you join us for dinner before heading home?”

“We could let them stay,” suggested Tony. “More than enough room. Four beds.”

Gibbs was already walking back toward the cottage. “No.”

Shrugging, Tony only offered his co-workers a short apology. “Sorry, but you know how the boss is once he’s made up his mind.”

Ziva stood, he arms folded firmly before her as she nodded. “Yes, of course we do.” Holding her ground, she watched as Tony followed Gibbs, not turning until he reached the porch.

“You guys coming?” Tony called as he opened the door.

McGee stepped closer to Ziva. “I am kind of hungry,” he said, hopefully.

“They smell like sex.”

“What?”

Ziva turned to face McGee. “Those two have just had sex together.”

“And you can tell by the smell?”

“Of course. I have had experience,” insisted Ziva as she began walking toward the cottage.

Hustling to catch up, McGee nodded. “As have I.”

Stopping in her tracks, Ziva stared into McGee’s eyes. “I am confused. Are you saying you have had experience in having sex with another man, or are you just familiar with smelling other men after they have had sex?”

McGee’s jaw dropped as he failed to find any words.

As Ziva took a few more steps toward the cottage, she whispered softly, “Did you see the passion mark on Gibbs’ neck?”

McGee walked close to her. “Passion mark?”

“Yes. It is a red mark left when someone has been sucking your skin in the heat of passion.”

“Oh, a hickey? No, I didn’t see it.”

“I did,” retorted Ziva as they stepped onto the porch.

Looking through the screen door, they saw Tony and Gibbs standing near the refrigerator, talking in low voices. Gibbs was now wearing his polo and Tony had on his button-down shirt, still unfastened. The pair stopped talking when they saw Ziva and McGee watching them.

“No need to stand out on the porch guys. Come on in,” said Gibbs as he pulled out another round of beer, handing out the bottles. “Have a seat at the table.”

Each of the four took one of the chairs. Eyes glanced around, but no one spoke for a full minute.

Feeling it was his duty, Gibbs spoke first. “So, let’s put the cards on the table,” he began.

Ziva looked at him questioningly. “We are going to play card games?”

“Figure of speech,” Gibbs continued. “We are a team. We are a great team. I don’t want anything to change that.”

Ziva stared coldly as she listened, while McGee nodded passively.

“Look, we’re all adults here. We all know what’s going on.” Pausing briefly, Gibbs looked at Tony, then turned back to the others. “Tony and I are. You could say that we’re moving on in our relationship.”

“You are sleeping together,” Ziva stated.

“Yes,” Gibbs agreed. “It’s not going to change anything.”

“How can it not?” she asked, rising from her chair.

“Ziva, sit. I’ve already told Tony that he will get no favoritism from me. And if things don’t work out, I won’t make things difficult for him.”

“I do not understand how this will not change things.”

“It won't,” Tony said with a smile. “We talked about it. We're going to see where it goes.”

“And if things don't work out, there will be no hard feelings,” added Gibbs. “I want it clear that this conversation stays between the team. Period. Tony and I have become close over the years. We’re a good match for each other.”

“And you would rather sleep with him than a woman?” Ziva pushed.

“We all know how hard it is to meet people and even harder to keep them in our lives. NCIS is more than a job, it’s a lifestyle. Not one that many people can handle. I have needs, Ziva. It’s more than a physical thing with Tony. He knows me and understands me. He understands the needs.”

Ziva then turned to Tony. “And you are prepared to stop dating women?”

“He hasn’t asked me to.”

“So you will still date women and sleep with your boss?”

“I need him, Ziva,” Gibbs explained. “I’m not trying to change him or who he is. I need someone in my life that I can be intimate with, who won’t drag a lot of baggage into my life.”

“And Tony is convenient.”

“It’s not like that. I love him. If you can’t deal with that, then you are most welcome to resign from my team.”

Tony smiled as he faced Gibbs. “Hang on there, Boss. Let’s back that up a bit. You love me?”

“What?”

“You said that you loved me. We all heard it.”

Gibbs looked Tony in the eye, then slapped the back of his head. “Figure of speech, DiNozzo.”

“No, no. You said you love me.”

“I do. Okay?”

“Sure, Boss. I mean, I love you, too.”

Taking a deep breath, Gibbs turned back to the others. “I need to know if either of you has a problem with this. McGee? You’ve been quiet over there. Anything you have to say?”

“Well, Sir, this certainly comes as a surprise to me. To all of us. I guess. But, it is your personal life, so to speak. And in being your personal life, we really have no business in having an opinion, really. Or it shouldn’t be any of our business.”

“Can you deal with this?”

“Yes. I think I can.”

“And you, Ziva?”

“What if this changes things?”

“It won’t. You have my word,” Gibbs promised, sincerity in his eyes.

She looked at each of the others, trying to read their eyes. 

Gibbs took her hand in his. “I don’t want things to change. We have the best team and I want things to stay that way. But this is something I want to pursue. I need to pursue. And if you can’t deal with it, then it’s your call. If you want to move on to another team, I’ll make sure you’re able to. Stay or go, it’s your call,” Gibbs assured her. “I want you to stay.”

Ziva looked sternly at Tony. “If you ruin the team, I will destroy you.”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence,” he replied.

“I do not think either of you has thought this out. You are thinking with your penises instead of your brains. How can this not change things in the field?”

“It won’t,” Gibbs repeated. “Don’t you think I can separate my personal life from work?”

Ziva held firm. “No, I do not.”

McGee cleared his throat and licked his lips. “Boss, you have told us a million times that NCIS is a twenty-four seven job. You live that statement. When there’s a tough case, it lives with you twenty-four seven, until it’s over.”

“Thanks, Probie,” sneered Tony. “We’re not going to be playing footsies in the field. And yes, the cases can take over our lives from time to time, but I understand that. The boss and I can deal with it.”

“What about the elevator?” asked McGee. “That was at work. It didn’t look like you guys had work on your mind.”

“The lapse in judgment was mine,” admitted Gibbs. “I wanted him. I wanted him to know that I wanted him.”

Taking Gibbs’ hand into his own, Tony gave it a reassuring squeeze. “The bottom line is this. Jethro and I have feelings for each other. We want to try this. If you can support that, then good. If not, then hopefully you can deal with it. We’re trying to be upfront with you. If you can’t deal with it, you can walk away. Our preference is to keep the team intact. If you feel our relationship is interfering in any way, then please come to us. Talk to us. Just let us have this chance to make this work. Okay?”

Rising to his feet, Gibbs rubbed Tony’s shoulders. “Well said. Now, I believe we promised our guests dinner.”

The three of them watched Gibbs head to the kitchen area to start cooking. Tony rose to set the table. “Anyone ready for another beer?” he asked. Returning to the table, he glanced over to Gibbs, then added. “And don’t be disappointed if we don’t ask you to stay for dessert. Jethro and I have plans for after dinner.

 

~~~END~~~  
December 5, 2009


End file.
